


Phone Calls

by w3llthatdidntwork



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Phone Calls, Root - Freeform, These two being these two, Vibrator, bzzzz, sameen shaw - Freeform, shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3llthatdidntwork/pseuds/w3llthatdidntwork
Summary: Two short stories about unexpected phone calls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I write on a Friday night because *shrug*. These two are too short to fit into my "Fun and Games" list and too NSFW to go into "Keystrokes" so its getting a new story post all to itself. I headcanon that Root calls Shaw a lot when she's away. It's probably the first time that Root has ever had someone to call.
> 
> Second short story is the NSFW one.

The scope on Shaw’s sniper rifle felt cold against her eye as she lined up her shot. _BANG_. The sound echoed through her skull and a man dropped to the pavement. John ran to the scene and flipped the man over, checking his pockets for an id. Once he had taken what he needed from the man, he looked up to the window that Sameen was camped out at and gave an appreciative nod. Shaw gave a salute in acknowledgment. Her ears where still ringing from the shot and it was becoming annoying but she ignored the sensation as she watched John jog away.

The ringing got louder and the ground fell away beneath her.

Shaw found herself awake in her bed, she had been dreaming about the last number as her phone was doing an irritating combination of vibrating and ringing. She picked it up with an annoyed grumble.

“Hello?” Shaw said groggily.

“Shaw?” A voice said back and Sameen immediately recognized it. Root was on the other line.

“Root, it is four in the goddamned morning, what the hell do you want?”

“Just to hear your voice, sweetie,” Root replied but she sounded a little out of breath and shaky.

“Hmm, whats wrong? ” Shaw asked in-between a yawn and she immediately heard gunshots in the background. She knew that Root had disappeared for a couple of days, probably running some errand for The Machine like usual and this hadn’t been the first late night phone call but this one felt different. You don’t just call someone to hear their voice unless things went south.

“Just peachy. Can you do me a favor, Sameen?” Root sounded amused now.

“What?”

“Can you tell me a story?” Root finished. The request was completely out of left field and Shaw wondered if she was still dreaming. “Shaw, I just want to hear you.” Root said through the pause and snapped the other woman back to the present.

“Umm, I took Bear for a walk this morning,” Shaw started out hesitantly. She wasn’t exactly the best at this but she was going to comply to Root’s request for some weird reason. “We stopped by at the park and played catch for awhile.”

“Um-hmm,” Root hummed to let Shaw know that she was listening and to keep going. Shaw did, more sure of herself this time and described her morning with Bear to the other woman.

“We then stopped by the sandwich shop on the way back to the library. Don’t tell Harold but I gave him some of my turkey as a treat,” Shaw paused, nearing the end of what she had to say and still felt extremely groggy and confused at the request. “Root, what is this about? Do you need me to bash some hea-”

_BANG!_

What sounded like an explosion filled Shaw’s ear from the other line.

“Sorry, got to run,” Root’s voice came through again.

“Wait, what the hell Root! Do you need backup?” Shaw sat up in bed as the other line went dead. Shaw was stuck in silence, the darkness and stillness of the night took over again, making everything feel off. It took awhile for her to process the conversation. Half from being woken up suddenly in the middle of the night and the other half from the extreme strangeness of it.

“She’s going to be ok, right?” Shaw asked while she looked into her phone’s camera. She knew The Machine was watching. Shaw didn’t get any type of response. It figures, what was Shaw doing anyway? Talking to an AI? Root was annoying, The Machine was annoying, and Shaw was tired and needed to get some sleep. Root could take care of herself, she was a big girl... who always runs headfirst into danger... who seemingly has a death wish...shit. Shaw plopped back down on her pillow and tried to distract herself by naming all the major sections of the brain.

Unfortunately, Shaw tossed and turned for a majority of the night. When she finally slept, she dreamt of Root.

 

>>>

 

“Miss Thompson will be at the rendezvous point at 3 o'clock sharp. Make sure to not be late Mr. Reese. Miss Shaw,” Harold starred above his computer screen at Sameen and John as he briefed them of the latest number, making sure to get a conformational nod from each of them as he addressed them.

“Yeah. Yeah, we get it,” Shaw said dismissively. The last batch of numbers were getting a little repetitive.

“You know, this could be the difference between life and death for this woman. If you and John don’t make it in time then I don’t know what could happen. I’m disappointed in you for not taking this matter more seriously, Miss Shaw, ” Harold said, giving Sameen a mini lecture. Shaw could see John’s smug face in the corner of her eye and when Harold glanced back to the screen Shaw gave him a glare.

“Hello Sameen,” Shaw’s earpiece came to life with Root’s voice on the other line. Harold continued his briefing and John had gone back to giving his full attention to Finch.

“Not now, Root,” Shaw grumbled under her breath. Finch and John didn’t seem to notice  her mumbling. Root didn’t say anything else, Shaw thought the other woman had hung up but she didn’t hear the other line go dead either. Soon after, she could hear the hacker shuffling around letting her know that she was still there. Shaw waited for Root to say something but the hacker never did. A few minutes later, she forgot that Root was on the other line when Harold started hanging pictures of the latest number up and explaining details.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz._ A constant low hum and more shuffling started to fill Shaw’s ear. She now remembered the earpiece again. Shaw was going to say something to get Root to hang up but-

“uhmm,” A soft moan came through the earpiece. Shaw completely froze. Two seconds later and it struck her what Root was doing on the other line. The moaning, the buzzing, the steady shuffling that didn’t quite sound like average movement but something much more suggestive. Root was in the middle of using a vibrator.

“oh,” Another soft whisper came through and Shaw could hear Root’s breathing clearly start to increase. Shaw bit her lip but didn’t move to turn off her earpiece. Oh god, the next time Shaw see’s the hacker in the flesh she’s going to kill her.

“Shaw are you ok?” Reese turned to Shaw, looking a little concerned. “You look funny.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. So, um, who’s the contact for Miss Thompson again?” Shaw asked, bringing the attention back to the number. Harold then took that opportunity to launch into another explanation and handed Reese some more photos (Shaw was extremely grateful).

“Ohhhhh. Shaw,” Root continued softly in her ear between short gasps. Shaw knew that Root was doing this on purpose, trying to get under her skin and Shaw had no intention to kill the line to stop her. She could hear Root’s breathing, the buzzing of the vibrator, soft moans, and Root’s wetness between strokes. Shaw gulped slowly, checking to see that she didn’t have the volume up too high. The others didn’t seem to notice so everything seemed fine. Well, as fine as it could be trying to keep her cool with Root in her ear like that.

“Well, now that everyone is up to date I’ll monitor from here. You two know what to do,” Finch finished and sat back down at his computer, still completely unaware. John went back over to Finch’s desk to hand him back some photos.

Root’s breathing was becoming more erratic and while no one was paying attention to the briefing anymore, Shaw pretended to find something interesting in a bookshelf facing away from the other two in the room. She closed her eyes, then listened to Root until the hacker’s breathing hitched into a gasp and the rheumatic shuffling stopped. For a brief second, Shaw remembered the feeling of Root’s body shiver against her own and she bit her lip.

“Shaw, are you still there?” Root asked, catching her breath after her orgasm. “Wait, don’t answer or I’ll give you away. _She_ , told me you’re still there.” Root, laughed, in complete disbelief that Shaw didn’t hang up right away. “The Machine told me you were 79 percent sure to hang up. I’m glad you didn’t.” The buzzing stopped as Root turned off the vibrator with a breathy sigh.

“Remember 3 o’clock sharp,” Finch called out from across the room, snapping Shaw back to the task at hand.

“Yeah, got it Finch,” Shaw replied and followed behind John who was already on his way out. She knew her face was flushed but nobody seemed to notice.

“You know, when I used to do this I’d think about the girl I first slept with in Bishop. She didn’t really like me but she was pretty,” Root was still on the line. Shaw heard a thud and a sigh as Root took her time with whatever she had to say. “Now I think about you, tied up in a chair in that CIA safe house... the look on your face when I touch you... what you let me do to you. It’s funny how you meet people and they just... how life turns out, isn’t it? Anyway, lets do this again sometime.”

Shaw heard the line click. Root had hung up.

It was over just as fast as it started and Root had once again left Shaw hot and bothered.

“Ok, we have two hours to get to the airport,” Shaw said, pushing what had just happened out of her mind. Well, trying to anyway. She should have hung up on Root as soon as she realized what was going on but she didn’t because she wasn’t going to lie, she liked it.

“Are you sure your, okay?” John asked one more time.

“Yeah, just peachy,” Shaw huffed in annoyance and pushed her way out of the building and into the busy New York streets.

 


End file.
